1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting mechanism for a universal stand, particularly for a finishing stand in a group of compact roll stands. The adjusting mechanism includes two hydraulic control cylinders for at least one horizontal roll which is usually the top roll.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a roll stand, a hydraulic adjustment of both horizontal rolls is recommended for maintaining the rolling axis. It is also known in the art that hydraulically controlled rolls can be combined with an electromechanical coarse adjustment, so that the control stroke in the cylinders is kept low because of the compressibility of the pressure oil.
When vertical rolls in universal stands are driven in a dragging operation by temporarily pressing the vertical rolls against the end faces of the horizontal rolls, i.e., not for control purposes, it is also known in the art from German Auslegeschrift No. 11 18 724 to combine hydraulic and electromechanic adjusting mechanisms.
The present invention particularly deals with the start-up of universal stands which conventionally is carried by means of test bars. It is possible to reproduce all adjustment data for the pass schedule of the program to be rolled. However, these data cannot be taken into consideration from bar to bar because of the blooming tolerances, temperature differences and changing quality of material to be rolled.
Therefore, it has been found necessary to adjust approximately the pass of a universal stand according to the respective pass schedule in a test run by means of one or more test bars for the finishing pass in accordance with the parameters which change during the respective pass, or to carry out the control of a pass adjustment by means of a test bar.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide an adjusting mechanism in which the pass adjustment of a universal stand, particularly a finishing stand, can be carried out without test run and test bars.